


Returning Home

by MarioMisc



Series: Oneshots [9]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Angst, Oneshot, Pearlina, Pearlina Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioMisc/pseuds/MarioMisc
Summary: It was over. The wait was all over. Marina was coming home after so long, and Pearl couldn’t wait. (Loosely based on the Dear Senpai prompt for CJ Walker’s Pearlina Week).





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> Another short oneshot for Pearlina Week. Enjoy!

Pearl was slouching on the couch, eyes only half-open, as the television played noises in the background. Pearl was not focused on those noises, but rather anticipating the sound of the doorbell.

Today was the day the suffering would end. Today was the day that Marina was coming back. She was coming HOME.

Marina had insisted they first meet up again at her home. She wanted it to be as comfy as possible, and Pearl couldn’t blame her.

This whole period of loneliness was incredibly draining to Pearl and she was so glad that it was finished. She was finally going to be able to embrace someone physically again. She was finally going to be able to live with someone again.

Pearl smiled. She was getting her old life back.

——

There it was. A ring. Pearl immediately got up from the couch and ran to the door with a huge grin. She was on the verge of crying.

She opened the door and there Marina was, kneeling to meet Pearl’s height. She was smiling and Pearl had to take a moment to take everything in.

For a while, the two just smiled and stared at each other.

Pearl forgot just how BREATHTAKING Marina looked in person. It had been far too long since she had seen that face. It was just the most beautiful thing Pearl had ever laid her eyes upon, and she forgot just how much she admired it.

Pearl needed the rest of Marina. She needed her affection, her talent, her voice, her personality… just everything else.

She shyly whispered, “Marina…”

Marina’s smile only widened. “Pearlie…”

Pearl blushed. Her voice sounded just as gorgeous as it had before...

Pearl couldn’t wait anymore. She sprinted towards the tall Octoling and gave her the tightest hug she has ever given anybody. And with it, the tears came running down from both girl’s eyes. The two cried together as they faced each other and looked into each other’s eyes truly for the first time in years.

Marina pulled Pearl into a passionate kiss, tears continuing to spill from both of their eyes.

Pearl’s whole face turned red. They hadn’t kissed in YEARS and Marina was giving this kiss her all, and so was Pearl. The two cupped each other’s faces and stroked each other’s cheeks. The kiss deepened and Pearl’s face turned even redder.

Eventually, the kiss separated, but their hands didn’t. The two girls looked into each other’s eyes again. Pearl still couldn’t believe she was actually seeing Marina in person again.

“I forgot you were so good at that.” Pearl chuckled.

“I forgot how cute you were. I missed you so much, Pearlie,” Marina said gently.

Pearl’s smile faded, and with it, so did Marina’s. “My life without you was torture, Marina. I… I really hope this is the last time we’ll be separated for that long.”

“It will,” Marina said firmly as she stood up. Pearl stood up as well.

“It will,” Marina repeated quietly as she grabbed her suitcase and walked into the house.

Marina was wearing casual clothing- just a dark blue t-shirt and black leggings. She had definitely gotten changed.

Marina placed her suitcase down and sat down on one of the chairs. She looked absolutely exhausted.

Pearl went to Marina’s right arm and gently put her hands on it. “Reena, baby, if you need anything from me, just say it.”

Marina took a few seconds to respond. “Okay… thank you, sweetie,” she said tiredly.

“Remember, we don’t need to communicate through letters anymore. I’m right here with you, Marina.”

Marina smiled. “Pearl, you know in all of those letters… where I expressed how much I missed and adored you… I meant every single word I had ever written. Seeing you in person now is surreal to me.”

“I know. It is to me too, baby. It is to me too.”

Marina yawned. “It feels really good to be home.”

“It does, doesn’t it? You seem tired. How about we retire to bed?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Marina said with another yawn.

Marina stood up and grabbed Pearl’s hand. Together, the two walked into their bedroom.

As the two held hands, Pearl looked back at Marina’s suitcase. She read out the words labeled on the suitcase. “ISSUED BY NATIONAL INKLING MILITARY- ARMY BRANCH” and frowned.

She was going to do everything she could to help Marina recover.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked and a condiment if ya have something to say! Thanks for reading!  
> Writing Twitter is @Mario_Misc


End file.
